Sticker Explanations
Qualification for services does not guarantee availability of seating. While staff will always do their best to make accommodations, once *General Loading* begins in a ballroom, disability seating is NOT guaranteed. SEAT IN LINE/END OF ROW This sticker is primarily for people with mobility impairments that limits the amount of standing they can do (although it also includes a multitude of other reasons the bearer cannot stand in line.) It allows the bearer to wait in Disability (DS) seating. Seating will be at the end of a row, behind third row (fourth row and back). (Last person in the room gets end of last row). In smaller track rooms, if there is a line, go to the door and ask room staff how they will provide you with a seat for the line. They may put a chair in the hall (NOT in the line), or allow you in early. Once in, take any open end of row seat; if there are seats open, but not at the end of a row, ask track staff to help you clear an end of row seat. If all seats are full, but they are still allowing people in, they still need to clear an end of row seat for you. WHEELCHAIR SEATING This sticker is for people with mobility disabilities that use wheelchairs or scooters. Seating in main programming will be in wheelchair cutouts spaced throughout the room. In smaller track rooms, look for track staff, show badge; they will either show you to their wheelchair cutout, or make one for you. They may not have cut-outs premade, but they must be able to make one upon request. PROXIMITY SEATING This sticker is for a variety of vision and hearing impairments, for improved visual and lipreading access via the big screens. The bearer will be seated within 50 feet of one of the big screens in main programming, and within the first 5 rows in track rooms. SAFE SPACE FOR SERVICE DOG People with service dogs will be seated along the outside edges of any bank of chairs, not in the main traffic flow, with enough space to keep the animal safe. There will also be an optional 'tag' that will indicate the dog has been already asked the two legally allowed questions, and no other volunteers should question you. Dogs without the 'tag' can be asked the two legally allowed questions by any volunteer at any door. SIGHTLINES FRONT ROW This sticker entitles you to seating with clear sightlines for visual access or access to the interpreter. · For Interpreter Access: You need to reserve the services of an interpreter. Please include the number of people in your party so the interpreter can reserve the correct number of seats. The interpreter will hold seats until five minutes before the start of the event. If you are not there by that time, the seats will be released. For this sticker, we must emphasize to get to your panel or event EARLY. Once the main line starts moving, we cannot guarantee your accommodation. We will do our best, but we cannot guarantee it. MEDICAL STICKER This sticker does not entitle the bearer to any accommodations, either in lines or in seating. This is merely a place to note medical information for emergency personnel. = For ALL sticker categories: = · # You are allowed ONE companion to stay with you, in line and wherever you are seated. · # You are not entitled to a front row seat, unless you have the front row sticker. · # You are not entitled to head of the line privileges in ANY venue. · # There may be a separate line for main programming, ask security at the door. · # Room staff is not obligated to boot people who have waited hours out of prime seats/position in line for you. You are responsible for arriving early enough to prevent this problem. If you have a specific complaint about Disability Services in any area of DragonCon, please let us know at '''http://goo.gl/forms/Dk96oIyAuk '''Complaints are how we improve what we do, please do not hold back because you don't want to get anyone in trouble! If you run into any trouble (that might become a complaint) please get NAMES of any volunteers involved, as well as a specific location (more than just the name of the hotel- A room number, the name of the track, some identifying landmark.) We can't address the issue without knowing who to address it with. If you just tell us it was 'a security guy,' we will not be able to do anything, other than to commiserate with you.